


All in a Hard Day's Work

by SperoDeoVolente



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Crime Fighting, Explosions, F/F, Jewish Character, Paperwork, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Relena has been fighting crime and persecution as a P.I. with her partner Dorothy for years. Now that she's achieved victory, what will future her hold? Also included in some really bad photoshop art as the graphics extra.





	All in a Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Dear Ryuutchi, I hope this is what you had in mind when you gave your prompts for Gundam Wing. I went over your tumblr for an idea of what you liked as well, and this is one of the three fics that came from it.

“Beautiful,” Dorothy whispered her eyes focused on Relena. One hand reached out and slide her fingers between Relena’s. Blue eyes wet with unshed tears turned to look at her and a small smile crossed Relena’s face.

“Do you mean me or the scenery Dorothy,” Relena asked and she shook her head slightly. She looked away from her lover and at the inferno that blazed behind them. Her smiled dropped away and she sighed. Both of her shoulders slumped and her head dropped low. Tears slipped from her eyes and dripped against the pavement. “I know how much this moment means to you. I know it’s over.... but I hate that we had to end it this way.”

“How much it means for us,” Dorothy exclaimed and she yanked Relena close. Dorothy pulled her lover into a tight hug. She planted a soft kiss on Relena’s forehead then kissed down her cheeks. Each kiss removed a salty tear until she kissed those petal soft lips. “We did it. Relena we did it! This was the last factory producing Gundamian. You know what that means.”

“I do know,” Relena whispered and returned the kiss. A tiny smiled crossed her lips as Dorothy kept kissing away her tears. Sirens started to howl in the distance. The inferno blazed brighter and loud booms shook the ground as the heat reached the volatile chemicals deep inside the factory. Explosion after explosion, more of the tools of death destroyed forever. She chose to be a private investigator and part-time crime fighter. “No more persecution. No more fear of Gundumian made weapons. We’ve fought our way to freedom.”

“It means we can take a vacation,” Dorothy replied with a grin. “Let’s get to the pickup point.”

“After we do the paperwork we can go on vacation,” Relena answered back. She let Dorothy lead her towards the arranged pick up point. Lamps flickered to life overhead. Moonlight cast shadows and gave Dorothy a silver halo that made her yellow hair seem like liquid gold.

“Why must you always be so responsible my love,” Dorothy moaned at the mention of the paperwork. She lightly squeezed Relena’s hand then pulled it up to her lips for a tender kiss on the slender fingers. She wagged her eyebrows. “Paperwork is boring. I know much more… tactile ways to spend our time. I just got a new toy we can try out.”

“One of us has to be,” Relena retorted and a blush crossed her face at the suggestion. Her body ached with lust at the thought of Dorothy naked, body slick with sweat. “Once we’re done with the paperwork for this I’ll ask for time off and arrange that vacation.”

“And after the vacation, then what? We’re free now and you are the Peacecraft heir,” Dorothy asked her voice dropped low. She looked away from Relena and paused. They had reached the arranged pick up point. “You don’t need me anymore but Sanc needs a ruler.”

“What are you talking about?! I’ll always need you,” Relena shouted and pulled Dorothy into a tight embrace. Her voice dropped to a whisper. Her head rested against Dorothy’s shoulder and she squeezed her lover. “Sanc wants a price, I need you. I don’t want to be a ruler, I need to be me. I need us. Sanc will survive just fine without the last Peacecraft.”

“I’m glad I get to save the day and disappear into the sunset with the pretty princess,” Dorothy answered with an equally soft voice and even tighter hug.

“After the paperwork,” Relena replied and laughed at the look on her lover’s face. Her smiled dropped away again at the thought of the amount of paperwork required. Even crime fighters needed to maintain paperwork.

“I know just the thing to bring back your beautiful smile,” Dorothy mused. She winked at Relena then reached deep into her black suitcase. One hand fished around and she gave Relena a huge grin. She yanked out a piece of paper protected in a plastic sleeve. Dorothy handed the plastic covered paper to her lover, eyes bright and eager. Relena grabbed the gift and looked at it.

“You…” Relena whispered and stared at the gift. “It’s perfect!”

“I drew your favorite character from that kid’s show Ever After High. Only wearing your favorite dress suit. I know how much you love Darling and that dress suit,” Dorothy said with a pleased tone and a huge grin. “I mixed your favorite things together. I figured you’d need something to smile about with the all the blood and death we needed to end this.”

“Thank you,” Relena answered with a smile. Carefully she put the fan art away in her own suitcase. She glanced at her watch and barely held back her frown. “Where’s Trowa? He should have been here to get us by now.”

“Good question,” Dorothy muttered as she glanced at her watch. “I'll buzz Meiran and find out.”

Relena looked around and refrained from fidgeting. Trowa should have been here by now. He was their ride on this mission. Dorothy typed away on her phone and she groaned when it buzzed with a reply.

“Meiran said that Trowa got held by a grand opening of a new bakery. Supposedly it’s Jewish and he said he trusted us to survive while he got decent challah for once,” Dorothy explained and she typed furiously on her phone. “I’m telling Merain that Trowa better pick up some Purim cake for us at this bakery or else I’m telling Catherine he was late because he thinks she can’t cook decent challah.”

“That’s mean,” Relena replied and crossed her arms over her chest. “Catherine will be furious Trowa thinks she can’t cook decent kosher challah.”

“I’m furious he’s late because of baked goods. Jewish bakery or not, he should have been on time,” Dorothy muttered darkly. “I want to go home and fuck you in celebration.”

“After paperwork,” Relena retorted with a grin.  
  
  
Dorothy's "fan art"  


**Author's Note:**

> Relena's favorite dress suit is like her school uniform. Remember that official art spread, the one with the five pilots and Relena? Trowa is on a motorcycle? I based her favorite dress suit off that uniform she was wearing.


End file.
